Find who you are
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside dont own camp rock
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

Finding who you are.

(Summary) Kelsey Gray is Shane Gray's younger sister. They are both heading back to Camp Rock. It is Shane's second year back and he gets to spend a whole summer with Mitchie. Kelsey is trying to find herself outside of her brothers fame so she is changing everything about her to see if she can get people to accept her for her and not for just being Shane's sister and Nate's girlfriend. She tries to hide the real person she is to see if she can have friends outside of the fame and have them stick around through thick and through thin. Can she do it without losing her true self or will she find that being her is who she was meant to be all along?(End Summary) dont own Camp Rock

Chapter 1: Arriving at Camp Rock

Alright we are here you ready for this asks Shane as he looks at his sister. As I will ever be says the young girl who's natural brunette locks had been dyed black only days before. It is going to take a lot to get used to that look says Shane. Well get use to it she replies as she looks at her brother. You really going to do this asks a voice? She looked over at her boyfriend of two years. Its only three months Nate I just need to see if people can see me for someone other than Shane Gray's little sister says Kelsey. Kay why can't you just be yourself asks Shane? Because it 

makes me to noticeable and so this summer you don't know me says the girl with no emotion. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and let it fall. She felt something against her neck. It was her necklace one she hadn't taken off since she was first asked out by Nate. She unclipped it. Kelsey felt the tears start to fall but held the back as she handed the necklace to Nate.

She then turned toward the door so that she would be out before anyone noticed. Your ring says Nate in a soft voice. Kelsey eyes went down to the ring Nate had bought her the first year they were together it was custom made and she was the only person who had it. She slide back over to Nate and slide the ring off and handed it to him. She felt his hand take hers. Their eyes met. His free hand ran through her hair. I love you says Nate. I love you too she replies as she fights to keep the tears back. He pulled her closer and their lips met. Kelsey deepened the kiss.

Kelsey pulled away. I got to go says Kelsey as she looks at the door. See you in three months says Nate. Bye she says as she slips out of the limo. Bye Kelse says 

Jason. Bye Jase she replies. I can talk to her for you asks Shane as he looks at Nate? Don't let her be I think she just needs space says Nate with a small smile. Alright see you guys soon says Shane as he opens the door and follows the dark haired girl out and went in search of his girlfriend.

Mitchie was standing with Caitlyn, Barron, Sander and everyone else. Shane walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hey says Shane as he feels her tense up. Mitchie immediately relaxed in his arms. Hi says Mitchie as she turns and kisses her boyfriend. Hey Shane says Caitlyn as she looks over at her best friend. Hey Caitlyn says Shane as he hugs her. How are you asks Caitlyn? Great you asks Shane? Same as always says Caitlyn.

So you going to open mic night asks Mitchie as she feels Shane wrap his arms around her waist? Yes you performing asks Shane? Not sure I will decided tonight she replies with a smile. I think you should says Shane with a smile. Besides if you don't we worked on our new mixes for nothing says Caitlyn. The three of them all began to laugh.

(That Night) Alright now to open the open mic night is Kelsey says Dee with a smile. Kelsey walked up to the stage. She sat down at the piano and began to play an original song she had wrote when she was younger called falling in love. Shane looked at his sister. Mitchie looked up at Shane. Tell me why she dyed her hair asks Mitchie. To see if no one will recognize her and so she can be treated normally for once says Shane. O says Mitchie. How did you know asks Shane? Just cause she dyed her hair doesn't mean I won't recognize the girl I spent a lot of time with says Mitchie. True but don't tell anyone because she wants to find some peace or something I can't even talked to her she asked me not to and she gave Nate the ring and necklace says Shane.

Give her time says Mitchie. I will but I just hope she doesn't self destruct or something says Shane with a small smile. She finished her song and Mitchie and Caitlyn got up. Kelsey walked out after they performed. Tess Tyler followed her. You call that talent says Tess. Can I help you asks Kelsey as she turns? Yes you can back down says Tess. You maybe might want to stop threatening me because I 

do what I want and no one tells me what to do says Kelsey. Trust me I'm one enemy you don't want to make says Tess. And trust me you don't scare me says Kelsey as she glares at Tess. Tess leave her alone says a voice. Mitchie this is between me and the new girl says Tess. And I just said to leave her alone says Mitchie as she walks over. Fine says Tess. Thanks says Kelsey. Anytime Kelse says Mitchie.

You know asks Kelsey? Yep says Mitchie as she looks at the young girl. Don't tell anyone says Kelsey. I won't but tell me the real reason you're not being you I thought you loved your life says Mitchie. I do and I love the people in it I just wished people who aren't in it and meet me wouldn't want to be friends with me just because I am Shane Gray's sister or Nate's girlfriend or Jason best friend you know says Kelsey. I understand and I hope you find yourself says Mitchie as she heads in the direction of her cabin. Kelsey went to hers and laid down on the bed soon she was fast asleep.

Chapter 2: 2 months over 1 to go

Kelsey looked around the camp she had been here and she was staring out at the lake. She was sitting with her guitar. It was one of her prized possession besides her ring and necklace. She missed everything right now. Nate and everything that made her the person she was. She was writing a new song. When someone came over. What are you playing asks a voice? She turned to see her brother. A new song says Kelsey as she looks up.

How are you asks Shane? I'm ok says Kelsey. That doesn't sound convincing says Shane. I miss real life I miss the tours and I miss Jason's comments and I miss coming to you for advice even though I always go against but I miss it says Kelsey. And you miss that boyfriend of yours says Shane as he sits next to her. Don't get me started on how much I miss Nate says Kelsey as she looks at her brother. I don't need to I can see in your eyes every time you walk by me says Shane as he hugs her.

Have you talk to him asks Kelsey as she looks up at him. Yea I have he's alright Jason says he has been moping around but other that he is ok says Shane as he looks at his sister. I only did this to see if I can be me without the fact that I am 

your sister you know says his sister. I know you can but hey maybe this journey that you have put yourself on will be the proof that being the you that you are already is who you are meant to be all along says Shane. Thanks Shane says Kelsey as she stands up and starts to leave. Anytime Kelse need anything you know where I am says Shane as she walks up the path to her cabin.

(Nate and Jason) Nate are you alright there buddy asks Jason as he walks outside of Connect Three's house. Yes I'm fine says Nate as he continues to play his guitar and write a song.

Alright if you say so but dude its only 1 month not even we go up to Camp Rock in two weeks. Ok so you should be glad that it has gone by so fast says Jason. I miss her man more than I thought possible says Nate. Nate its ok I'm sure she misses you how about you text or call says Jason. She told me not to call says Nate. But did she says anything about text says Jason.

No but what if her phone isn't anywhere her and she doesn't get it because someone else picks it up she be mad a me forever says Nate. Nate you talking about the girl who never lets her phone leave her pocket even at night give a try at least says Jason as he walks away.

Nate tossed his phone around in his hand. He finally opened it and scrolled down to her number and decided to text her. (Back at Camp Rock) Kelsey was back in her cabin. When she heard her phone go off. She had a text message she flipped her phone open. It was from Nate. Two month down 1 more to said the text. Kelsey smiled and text him back.

(Back with Nate) He opened his text and it read Can't wait to see you I miss you and love you. Nate smiled and went back into the house and went to his room. He laid on his bed and was soon asleep.

(Back with Kelsey) She laid back on her bed and fell asleep after sending him the text. Knowing that no matter who she was he was there and she loved him and he loved her.


	2. Chapter 3 and Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Surprise visit

Shane what are you up to asks Mitchie as she walks into her boyfriends cabin? Planning a surprise for that sister of mine says Shane as he texts away on his phone. O what are you doing asks Mitchie as she looks at her boyfriend? Talking to Jason because him and Nate are do down here in two weeks I want to see if I can get them to come early says Shane. Will Kelsey be ok with that asks Mitchie?

She misses him Mitchie and I think she is starting to realize that who she is , is the person she is meant to be and if people are not really her friends then they are not worth because she knows who here true friends are says Shane as he looks up at Mitchie.

I told you if you gave her time she would come to realize that she knew who she was and what she wanted says Mitchie. I should listen to you more often he replies as he stands and kisses her. Yes you should she replies with a smile.

Just then his phone went off. It's Jason says Shane as he flips his phone open. Yes says Shane as he texts back. What asks Mitchie? They will be here tomorrow so I have to keep her in the dark only for a day that's good says Shane. Well that will 

be easy because she still isn't talking to you in public says Mitchie. True says Shane as he takes her hand and they walk out.

(Next Day) Nate and Jason showed up. Shane immediately rushed them into his uncle's Cabin. Alright she is down by the lake right now playing the guitar so you go to her cabin and surprise her says Shane as he looks at his friend. Alright says Nate with a smile as he starts to head off. Dude he didn't even tell you what cabin she's in says Jason. Right says Nate as he turns to Shane.

Her old Cabin says Shane as he looks at his friend. Thank you says Nate as he runs out. Shane headed for the lake while Jason stayed and waited for one of them to return.

Shane walked over to the dock. Hey Kelsey he says. Hi Shane she replies. He noticed tears. What's wrong asks Shane?

Nothing says Kelsey as she tries to hide the tears streaming down her face. Don't lie to me says Shane as he looks at her. It's stupid really says Kelsey. Just tell me I'm your big brother says Shane. Tess has been bothering me all summer and I just guess missing Nate got to me and she said something about me not having people who truly cared about me and if I did they 

would have come to see me says Kelsey. Kelse you know that we all care about you don't doubt that says Shane as he hugs his sister. Thanks Shane and your right she just was getting to me says Kelsey as she stands. Alright see you soon says Shane as he stands and heads for his cabin.

Kelsey walked back up the path and headed for her cabin. She saw something that wasn't there when she left. She walked over to her dresser. Her necklace and her ring. How in the world she started. I brought them says a voice. Kelsey's turned around. Nate she says with a smile. The one and only he replies as he walks across the room. Kelsey felt him wrap his arms around her. I have missed you says Nate as he looks at her. I've missed you too she replies as she kisses him. He picks her up and laid her down on the bed. The couple just stayed their making out. Finally they pulled away needing air. I have missed this says Kelsey. Me too says Nate as he moves a strand of hair out of her face.

Nate wrapped his arms around her waist. The two just laid there like they always do without a care in the world. She had him back and she felt complete 

again. Soon enough the couple had fallen asleep. Only to be woken up hours later by her brother and Jason.

Shane shook Nate and his sister awake. What asks the two? I thought you guys might want to get something to eat says Shane. What time is it asks Kelsey? Its after 6 says Jason. She looked up. Hey Jason she says as she smiles at her best friend. Hi he replies. Let's go but you guys might want to go ahead cause no one knows that I am who I am yet and the press would have a field day thinking Nate is cheating on me with well me says Kelsey as she looks at the three. Alright they reply. Shane and Jason hug her and walk out. Nate pulls her into a kiss. Come by later ok says Kelsey with a small smile. Alright I love you says Nate. Love you too she replies as he walks out. Kelsey slowly walks out and heads for the mess hall.

Kelsey walked into the mess hall and she sat next to Mitchie who was with Shane and the rest of Connect Three. Nate and Kelsey kept glancing at each other. She finished before he did and got up to walk away. Nate couldn't handle this much more he stood up and left the mess hall and headed back for Kelsey's cabin. Kelsey 

was standing at the door of her cabin. Hey stranger she says as he walks up the steps. Nate opened the door and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss as she feels him pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss. He began to kiss her neck. I love you says Nate. I love you too she replies as she kisses him again.

Nate pulled away and they laid on the bed. So tell me what has been happening at Camp Rock since we left you here asks Nate? I think I found myself says Kelsey. Really says Nate. Yes I don't think I ever lost myself you know i was just confused and besides if people aren't my true friends then who cares I have other people who I know care about me and want me for me and not because of the spotlight says Kelsey with a smile. Good I'm glad even if that was what I was telling you all along says Nate. She playfully hit him. The two of them began to laugh. Later that night he left to go back to his cabin and Kelsey went back to sleep.

Chapter 4: Final Jam & Epilogue

The last few weeks of Camp went by fast it was now time for final Jam. They were all down at the theater waiting for it to begin. Connect Three were judging again. Tess was first then Caitlyn and Mitchie, Kelsey was last and wasn't there yet neither was Nate. Shane where is Nate asks Jason? I don't know says Shane. A few minutes later Nate came running in. Dude where have you been asks Shane? Helping someone says Nate with a smile. Please tell me you were not making out with my sister this whole time says Shane. No I wasn't I haven't seen her all day Mitchie wouldn't let me I was helping Brown with something says Nate. Alright says Jason as they watch the acts.

Soon enough it was time for the last act. Brown came onto the stage. Alright please welcome Kelsey says Brown as the young girl came into view. She had a hat covering her hair. She began singing a song she had been working on all summer. You own my heart always and forever was the name. At the end of the song she just smiled and walked off the stage. Nate snuck backstage. Hey says Kelsey as she sees him. That was amazing says Nate as he kisses her. Tess noticed them and walked 

out on stage. Can I have everyone's attention asks Tess? Go ahead Tess says Brown. Well I hate to say this but Kelsey is a home wrecker because I am pretty sure that Nate has a girlfriend who is Shane's younger sister says Tess. Tess maybe you should check your information before revealing it to the whole world says Mitchie.

No Mitchie let her speak says Kelsey from behind. I would hate to be you because your about to be the most hated girl in the world says Tess. Tess so what your saying is that Nate cheated his girlfriend with His Girlfriend says Kelsey as she looks at the blonde. Um no your hair is black not brown so your definitely not her says Tess. Kelsey rolled her eyes and took the hat off to reveal her brunette hair and she pulled a chain out from under shirt and unclipped it and took the ring off and put it on her hand. Want to try that one again asks Kelsey as she looks at Tess. How did no one know this asks Barron? Because I didn't want you to know says Kelsey. That is totally cool says Sander. No its not says Tess. Tess you don't own everyone says Mitchie as she looks over at the girl. Tess throws a fit and takes off.

Nate slipped his arms around her waist. I have missed the real you says Nate as he kisses the side of her head. The old me missed me too she says with a smile. Shane looked at his sister. Welcome back sis he says. It's good to be back she replies as he hugs her. Group hug says Jason as he pulls Nate, Mitchie , Caitlyn, Shane and Kelsey into a hug.

(Years later) Nate and Kelsey were back at Camp Rock. They were instructing alongside Mitchie and Shane as well as Jason and Caitlyn. They have been married for four years. Nate walked down to the dock and found his wife. She was playing something on her guitar. Hey he says. Hi she replies as she kisses him. What you playing asks Nate. Nothing just notes she says with a smile. Nate leaned in and kissed her. I love you he replies. I love you too she replies. Mommy says a voice. Both look up to find their three year old daughter walking toward them with her uncles and aunts.

Hey Kay says her father as he walks over to her and picks her up. Daddy she says as she hugs him. Hey guys says Kelsey with a smile to her friends. Hey says 

Mitchie as she looks at her sister in law. It's so weird to be back here and not be the students says Caitlyn as she looks around. But it is still Camp Rock says Shane as he looks around the lake. It is where lifelong friendships are formed says Jason as he looks at his friends. No its where families are formed says Kelsey as she looks around at everyone. They were family and she truly had found herself.


End file.
